


Real Estate

by wh33zy



Series: Of Tigers and Bunnies [7]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wh33zy/pseuds/wh33zy
Summary: Barnaby indirectly asks Kotetsu if they could finally move in together.
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Series: Of Tigers and Bunnies [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1332236
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Real Estate

**Author's Note:**

> honestly had no idea how to make a summary or a title for this but YOU GET THE PICTURE. also wrote this because i have no artistic energy at the moment but wanted to make.

Kotetsu would have _at least_ appreciated a ‘hey, I’m sneaking into your house, getting in your bed, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me’ over text. _At least._

Well, when he gave Barnaby the key to his house since they practically have _two_ homes at this point, he _did_ say, “Sneak in anytime you’d like!” 

Ergo, he _can’t_ complain, not that he would, because how many people can say that they’ve come home to a hot guy in their bed? Not a lot! And if he _were_ to complain, Barnaby would get the chance to be Mr. Always Right. Kotetsu would be _damned_ before he’d let his partner ‘Actually-’ him, absolutely _damned._

He doesn’t mind. Barnaby sometimes can get so stressed and burnt out that he needs a small vacation, a home away from home- a paradise. One that he finds in the tiny, unglamorous loft in Bronze Stage where fried rice is the main course and the staff (1) is extremely unprofessional. Kotetsu still doesn’t see the paradise that his partner does in his house, but as long as he’s happy, that’s all he cares about. That’s _all_ that matters, to him at least. So, if his partner is perfectly content curled up in his small bed, Kotetsu isn’t about to wake him up. 

When he notices the figure in his bed, he turns off the light as soon as he turned it on with a hissed ‘oh, _shit-’_ . He hears Barnaby stir and sigh before he sees the blankets go still again. He breathes out a quick sigh of relief and goes about quietly settling in for the night. He was surprised that the younger man didn’t fully awaken since he was such a light sleeper, but every time he sleeps in Kotetsu’s bed, he enters this _deep_ sleep that he has trouble getting out of. It kinda makes the brunet wonder if he’s been ‘sleepin’ on his mattress...ah, get it? Don’t worry- he’ll see himself out. 

Kotetsu’s efforts to be as quiet as his clumsy and forgetful self can be are all in vain because Barnaby wakes up when he slides into bed next to him. He wanted to be the closet hopeless romantic he is by gently waking him up with a cuddle and a couple kisses. Talk about _disappointment._

“Oh, hey, you’re back.” Barnaby’s groggy voice greets him as he shifts around to face the older man. 

“Well this is a nice surprise.” Kotetsu comments as he pulls his comforter up, trying not to swoon at how cute Bunny is when he tiredly rubs his face. 

“Surprise? I texted you.” 

“I didn’t get anything.” 

“I clearly remember typing it out. Check your phone.” 

Kotetsu reaches for his phone on his nightstand, “You didn’t send anything.” He says before showing him the screen with their text messages. “See? All I have is you threatening to break up with me if I shared another pun with you from yesterday.” 

“What?” He asks in genuine confusion, reaching over to the ledge just before the window for his phone to make sure he didn’t hallucinate that. “I typed it out but forgot to send it. Sorry…I’ve just been so tired lately-” 

The brunet shushes him. “Don’t apologize. I said you could come over whenever you wanted, didn't I? Besides, I don’t feel like sleeping in a cold bed tonight anyway...nice and warm now.” 

“You can just say that you want to cuddle.” 

Kotetsu feels his face heat up, not as embarrassed about wanting to cuddle but more so that Barnaby saw right through him _and he’s barely awake._ “I mean, I was getting there but you stole my thunder so…” He explains as he moves to close the space between them, resting his head on Barnaby’s chest who only snorts in response. “Is this my shirt?” He asks, pinching the fabric between his fingers.

 _“No,_ this is _my_ shirt that _you stole_ from _me_ and then had it in your drawer for the last month. I found it.” 

“Oh... _Give it back.”_ Is said with such bitterness.

“What? _No._ I’ve been looking for this-” 

“It’s mine now.” 

“It’s too big on you anyway-” 

“Not that much in the shoulders _and_ I _accidentally_ took it home fair and square. You’re rich; buy another one.” 

Kotetsu can feel him laughing into his hair before placing a kiss atop his head. “Fine. Early Valentine’s Day gift.” 

The older man lifts his head up and rolls around to look at him properly. “Really?” 

“If you like it that much...besides, I’m rich, I can just buy another one.” He shrugs, that smile of amusement still not leaving his face. 

“Bunny, you fool...Then I’ll have _two_ shirts.” Kotetsu shifts forward, his hands finding either side of Barnaby’s face to kiss him properly. “You know, I think it’s really weird that I didn’t get to kiss you _at all_ today.” He whispers against his lips when they briefly break apart. 

“That’s a problem, isn’t it?” 

_“Big_ problem. Lemme fix it.” But, a more important question in the middle of him repairing the _major_ mishap, “Did you eat today?” 

“Yeah, sure-” 

“Yeah, sure? So that’s a _no.”_

Barnaby sorely missed the mood. “Oh, _come on._ I’m too tired to eat right now anyway.” He huffs, “Besides, _you_ weigh less than I do so did _you_ eat today?” 

“I ate something earlier so _nice try.”_

“Okay. _What was it?”_

Barnaby got him with this question before _but not this time._ “Sandwich shop across the street from the office. And because _I’m_ such an amazing boyfriend who deserves all the shirts he wants, I bought a sandwich for _you_ . The one you always order, with those sweet potato chips you like _and_ a small slice of their carrot cake-” 

As if on cue, Barnaby’s stomach growls. 

Kotetsu smiles and flutters his lashes at him. “Do you want me to go get it for you?” 

“Nah, I shouldn’t eat this late at night.” Although the look on his face said otherwise.

“It’s too late though. I’m, like, _already_ in the kitchen.” 

“That’s _true._ Should have spoken up sooner.” Barnaby grins with a shrug.

Kotetsu crawls off his boyfriend. “It’s already heating up in the microwave!” He announces sing song as he shuffles down the steps. 

Barnaby’s grin widens when he hears him cheerfully humming as he moves about the kitchen. It doesn’t leave his face even as he rolls onto his side and plays with this phone. He opens the tab to apartment and house options on the Gold Stage. He had been looking at places to move to since he hates his apartment and-

Would it be so bad to move in together? This has always been a question that makes the grin on his face leave. He really _really_ wants to but...would they be moving too fast? And things are great right now, would moving together be pushing it? Is it such a big deal? Not to mention Kaede...

Why is he afraid of everything ruining them? It’s not like he saw their relationship like this fragile tower that begins tilting at the slightest gust of wind...Maybe he doesn’t trust the happy in his life- 

They’re both fearing that the happy will be taken from them, like many times before.

Barnaby isn’t the only one sweating the future here. Kotetsu has been doing his best to ignore everything else and live in the now but he can’t help but wonder sometimes when this will all vanish, when the rug is pulled out from under him, and he’s sitting in the dark wondering why. 

“Hey, uh, Kotetsu?” Barnaby calls from atop the loft. 

“Yes?” The older man answers, heart thudding way too hard at the tone of his voice as he plates his food. 

“I was...um, looking at some places on Gold Stage?” 

“...You planning on moving?” 

“Well, you _know_ I don’t really like my apartment-” 

“Yeah, but not enough to _move,_ Bunny _.”_ A short sigh. “I’ll help you! I bet we could clear out your place in less than a couple hours! We can rent a small truck and-”

He took a breath. “We’ll need something bigger for all of your stuff too...don’t you think?”

Kotetsu can only stand there and process what was just implied for a couple seconds, his heart wanting to leap out of his chest. “I... _Yeah,_ we’ll need something a lot bigger because I actually own _real_ furniture…” 

Barnaby doesn’t hear anything else but hurried footsteps up to the loft, and by the time he decided to acknowledge it (by looking up from his phone screen), it’s too late- Kotetsu’s body lands on top of him and he can’t find the gall to be mad about it.


End file.
